fender_mustang_amps_and_fusefandomcom-20200214-history
Remuda App for Android
Remuda App for Android Users! Android smartphone and tablet users now have the option to use the REMUDA App for full Amp control and Preset editing of their Mustang v1 and v2 Amps and Mustang Floor. REMUDA does things that Fender FUSE lacks, and brings to your smartphone and tablet, features that cannot be accomplished directly on the amp. Some of these include: ● Android Smartphone and Tablet Touchscreen convenience ● Easy Drag and Drop Preset Reorganizing ● Works with .FUSE format files ● Display Presets by Name or Number ● Display of Favorite Presets ● Start-up Power On Preset Selection ● Informative Help System ● Tuner Support ● Easy Drag and Drop Amp & FX Signal Chain Reorganizing ● Performance Mode allows Sets of Multiple Presets per Song ● Dynamic Quick Access Preset mapping to footswitch buttons per Song ● Lockable Direct and Performance Modes to prevent inadvertent edit errors ● Effect Settings Memory remembers how you like your FX to be set when added to a Preset ● Amp Settings Memory remembers how you like your Amps to be set when added to a Preset ● Visual Alert of changed Parameter Values by Asterisk Flag & Color Shift ● Fine Adjustment Plus (+)/Minus (-) Value Control Buttons REMUDA's terrific Performance Mode automatically swaps Presets on the Footswitch Quick Access Buttons based on user defined Preset assignments to Songs in Set Lists. Performance Mode also has a Backing Tracks Song Player. Preset Editing fully supports Advanced Amp Features, Drag and Drop Signal Chain Reordering, and full EXP-1 Expression and Volume Pedal configuration for each Preset. REMUDA's Effect Settings Memory and Amp Settings Memory remember how you like your FX and Amps to be set when added to a Preset so you are not always starting from scratch every time you select an Amp model or FX while editing a Preset. Combined with the Favorites Preset view, the Fine Adjustment controls, and Value Change Alert Flagging, these greatly assist auditioning, comparing, and optimizing Presets. REMUDA is available from the Google Play App Store in Two (2) fully featured versions. The REMUDA Full version works with all your Amp's Presets and costs less than a set of high quality strings. REMUDA LITE is Free of Charge and works with Eight (8) Presets. REMUDA is not a Fender product, and is not a substitute for FUSE. REMUDA requires use of a compatible USB OTG (On-The-Go) Adapter. To easily confirm that your device is compatible with REMUDA, simply install and launch the Free REMUDA Lite version. To confirm that your USB OTG adapter works, use REMUDA Lite to connect your Android device to your Amp, or, connect your device to a USB thumb drive or USB keyboard. Generic OTG USB adapters work great! The ones I got from Fry's Electronics were under $5 each. To extend the amp connection, a 10' USB Extension Cable works great! Wiring goes: Amp USB Jack -> Fender Supplied 6' USB cable -> 10' USB Extension cable -> OTG USB Adapter -> Android device. Android Download FUSE Presets (w/o FUSE)! Login to your FUSE Account at fuse.fender.com (resolves to https://fuse.fender.com) using the current Chrome Browser Android version. I used my Samsung 12.2" TabPro Tablet running Android 5.1.1. Once logged in, select "Mustang v.2" (or "Mustang") from the choose your product dropdown field at the upper right. The page refreshes to: https://fuse.fender.com/mustangv2/ (or https://fuse.fender.com/mustang/). Here, you have full Search, Sort, and Filter capabilities of the entire Fender FUSE Presets Community database! Once the Search displays a desired Preset, click the Green Download Button for the desired Preset to display that individual Preset's Detail Page. Your browser's URL line will already be autofilled with the Preset's address. Simply append the word: "download" (all lowercase, without quotes) to the end of the address after the final forward slash. Click Go, and the download commences! When complete, move the downloaded .fuse Preset files to your REMUDA>Music>Presets folder and they are available to use in REMUDA! Recent REMUDA Update/Revision History October 2016 '''REMUDA '''Version 1.6 (Update info by MusicLaw): The latest REMUDA build has an entirely new Amp Control Interface! It has expand/collapse for the Amp and FX Banks. Almost everything can be controlled via this one display. And, the changes you make are not written to the amp unless you Save them. The Three Dot Android menu (to the right of the Preset selector field) gives access to the Save function, updated Signal Chain editing dialog, the EXP-1 Expression and Volume Pedal editing dialog, and more. The Settings screen also allows you to define this new Preset screen as the default when REMUDA starts. The new Amp control screen also has a new Press and Hold Reset feature for each of the numeric value parameters. There is also a Revert function via the three dot menu. This new screen makes it really easy to compare different amp models. When changing amps their parameters remain the same. However, when changing FX (to compare FX) their parameters are as you have previously saved them. Read the Help doc for full information. June 2016 REMUDA Version 1.5 (Update info by MusicLaw): REMUDA has just been updated to version 1.5, bringing Four (4) significant new features to both the Lite and Full versions! REMUDA now works with .FUSE files! This allows users to exchange and share Presets! REMUDA reads .FUSE files you place in your Android's ...Music/Remuda/Presets folder. REMUDA now automatically creates a .FUSE format file in the same folder each time you Edit and Save a Preset in REMUDA. These you may place in your computer's FUSE presets directory for upload to the Fuse Online User Community or emailing to others. REMUDA also now lets users set your own Start-up Power on Preset choice! This provides an alternative method to moving your preferred Preset to your Amp's "00" memory slot. You designate your chosen start up Power On Preset in REMUDA's Setting. REMUDA now supports the Mustang Tuner! Activate/deactivate the Tuner from REMUDA, your Amp, or 4btn button footswitch, and REMUDA shows a vivid large colorful Tuner display. Helping the user fully understand how to do eveything is REMUDA's new Help System! Touch the Help Button and it's all explained clearly and concisely. And, this Help System works even when your Android device is offline. So you can read it anytime! Even when your device is not connected to your Amp! There are more features in the works! So let the developer know your suggestions, comments, and input by posting to REMUDA's Google Play App Store page, emailing him, posting to the Fender Forums or here on the Wikia. February 2016 REMUDA Version 1.4.2 (Update info by MusicLaw): This REMUDA release brings EXP-1 Expression and Volume Pedal support for Mustang III/IV/V and Mustang Floor, and preliminary support for the Mustang Floor to both the Full and Lite versions. Also new are Plus/Minus buttons to parameter edit controls for fine adjustments; a simple Help Screen for getting started; support for External Storage permissions required on Android 6.x; Amp Firmware info reported in the App's settings screen; and, several User Interface improvements. February 2016 REMUDA Version 1.4.1 (Update info by MusicLaw): This REMUDA update introduces a Direct Mode Favorites feature for handy auditioning and editing amongst several Favorited Presets. Also new are the Backing Tracks Player for Songs in Performance Mode; Color Direct Mode Preset indicators for Mustang I/II models; Improved Legibility FX Bank button graphics; and Version/Build Information on the Settings screen. Overall Speed and Performance has been noticably improved for some Android Devices. Support for the EXP-1 Expression & Volume Pedal is in the works and due out soon. Help Documentation is being prepared too! January 2016 REMUDA Version 1.4 (Update info by MusicLaw): Backup & Restore is the significant new feature! Version 1.4 also improves and expands support for Android devices that previously had problems connecting to the Mustang Amp. All Amp Presets, and Performance Mode data (Set Lists, Songs, and Presets associated per Song) are now easy to Backup & Restore from the Settings screen! Data is saved to a small local backup file on your Android Device. Backup file(s) may then be transfered to your other Android Devices, other Mustang Amps, shared and exchanged with Friends, or simply used to expand your master library of Presets, and Performance Mode data.